


No more house arrest

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: *Set after 4x13*After Boston has been released from house arrest, Rich decides to take a chance and ask him out on a date. Boston says yes.





	No more house arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something on these two and the lack of fanfiction of them is shocking and also sad. I hope I managed to capture their characters correctly and I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistake. Feel free to correct me.

**No more house arrest**

"How does it feel being a free man again?" Rich asked Boston as he approached him in the lockers.

"If you must know, it feels amazing", he said with a huge smile on his face. Rich loved seeing him like that, even after all that time and what they had gone through.

"You know, I'm glad you decided not to work here. At least not now."

"Why? Scared that I might take your job?"

"Well, wasn't that the point of you helping out Remi a few months ago?" Boston rolled his eyes. "Hey, your words."

Boston proceeded to wash his hands. Rich did the same and continued talking while keeping eye contact through their reflections on the mirror.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're safe. And free from house arrest", he paused. "I'm also glad to know you love me."

"Hey! You tricked me into saying that!" Boston complained.

"I didn't force you to do anything! It was all you!"

"You manipulated me into saying that! That's all you do, Rich", at this point they were facing each other.

"Oh, yeah, you were the good one in the relationship."

"I never said that. I just" he paused, "you know what I mean", he looked away.

"How can you manage to look so cute even when you're upset?"

Boston grabbed his things and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait, wait wait!" Rich called. "I… actually wanted to ask you something", he started.

"What is it? I would very much like to leave."

Rich hesitated for a second. He wanted to ask him but he was now having second doubts about it, he had even asked Patterson for advice and she told him to do it.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me tonight or, I don't know, soon."

"Like, on a date?" Boston asked, giving him his usual judgy look.

"Yeah, but I get it if you don't want to. After how things ended up I understand."

"I honestly don't know what's worse, if you asking me out or the fact that I'm considering accepting your offer", he replied with certain disgust.

"Is that a yes?" Rich asked, trying to hide the clear smile that had formed on his face. He couldn't believe it. Did he actually have a chance with Boston again?

"I guess so. Whatever. With whom else am I going to spend my first night out of house arrest if not with my ex?"

"That could change, you know? I wouldn't have to be your ex anymore", Rich said as he shrugged. "So, where should we go?"

"You seem to be the man with the plan, you tell me."

"Oh, come on! You're the one who hasn't gone out in ages."

"Exactly, so you decide!" He said, but then he thought of something. "Actually, I would very much like to go an expensive restaurant, the check is on you, obviously. Let's go to Masa."

"Are you serious? We didn't even go to Masa for our anniversary! Do you think I get payed enough money to take us there?"

"Well, we basically saved a plane from crashing, right? I guess that should mean something."

"What about our table? How are we getting in?" Rich asked, quite desperate.

"You're FBI and a hacker, figure something out, would you?" Boston said. "I'll go home and change, meet me up at 7:00."

"Fine."

"Thanks dear", Boston said, smiling. He walked out, leaving a slightly mad Rich behind. He was pleased at how things have turned out for him. The truth was that he missed him and was glad that Rich had asked him out again, but he wouldn't let him know, he couldn't. Ha had already messed up by telling him he loved him.

***

At 7:00 someone knocked on Boston's door. It was Rich, wearing a beige suit with ankle pants. He looked great. A soft "wow" escaped Boston's mouth.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Rich asked, smirking and completely sure of what he had just heard.

"Fuck you, Rich", Boston replied as he invited the other man in. "So, did you get us a table?"

"Yes, I did. Shall we go, then? Or do you need to figure out some other way to get money out of me?"

"I'll think of one in the way, don't worry", he said and they walked out of the apartment.

They took the subway, and on their way to the restaurant, Rich didn't stop teasing Boston, telling him about every single thing they saw in the stops.

"Can you shut up for a second?" asked Boston at some point. Rich did, but not before resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes with a smile on his face. He teased him a bit more. They were both enjoying that moment, but Boston wouldn't let him know.

They arrived at the restaurant, got their table and ordered their food. Their dinner went fine, the food was delicious and, surprisingly, so was the company, thought Boston. It's not as if he hadn't considered giving Rich another chance, it's not as if he hadn't imagined that scenario a million times over in his head. It's not as if he didn't want to.

Rich, in the meantime, was so worried to blow things up and ruin everything like he did last time. He had regretted how things had ended up. He was a bit more relaxed seeing how things were going, seeing Boston laugh and joke with him.

After they were finished and got the check, Boston handed it to Rich.

"Here you go."

"I hope you're enjoying this", Boston didn't say a word, but smiled proudly. "Since I'm paying, let's go to Central Park after."

"You didn't complain about coming here, you could have suggested some other place."

"Did I really have a choice?"

"No, not really", said Boston.

"Then let's go to Central Park. It's near."

"Okay, let's do your cliché crap", Boston grunted.

They walked to Central Park, arm in arm, until one point they were holding hands. Once they were there, they sat on a bench.

"I loved this date, you know?" Boston said. "I thought I should let you know", he said looking elsewhere but at Rich's blushy face.

"Does that mean you would give us another chance?" Rich wanted to know. Did he feel the same way?

"I guess it does", he said, now facing Rich, looking at his lips.

"I'm sorry for everything I did during our relationship. I know I screwed up many times and there's no excuse for that, I'm really sorry Boston."

"I'm sorry too, I know it was also on me that things didn't work out great back then", was Rich going to shut up now? Would he let him kiss him? Countless days and nights remembering the touch of his lips, and now he was so close to feel them again.

"Can I kiss you?" Rich finally asked, swallowing and losing his breath.

"God yes", Boston replied and kissed him. He cupped his face and enjoyed every second. They didn't break the kiss for a while, they both had been longing for it for so long now. Part of them couldn't believe they were there again; in a way it felt as if it had been ages since they last kissed, but at the same time it was as if it had only been yesterday.

"I know I've just been released from house arrest, but I feel the urge to get back to my apartment", said Boston.

"What, what", Rich was confused.

"With you, idiot", Boston added after seeing the expression on his face.

"Oh! I get it."

"So?" Boston asked.

"So let's go. Unless… you would also like to take a break from your apartment and went to mine instead", Rich suggested, caressing his hand.

"I would love that", he kissed Rich again.

They were awfully quiet on their way to Rich's place, limiting themselves to only hold their hands. They had to control themselves at least for a while.

Things were pretty different once they got to Rich's apartment. Rich had the key out already, to make their entrance as quickly as possible.

As soon as Rich opened the door, Boston pushed him against a wall and started undressing him.

"I love you", Rich said.

"I would say this is an awful time to tell me that, but you owed me", Boston replied, kissing his neck while he threw Rich's suit on the floor.

Rich was doing his part, undressing Boston and untying his tie, pulling him closer.

"I had missed you."

"Shut up Rich. Just-" he paused and let the other hacker lead him to the bedroom.

They bumped into lots of things before successfully making it to Rich's bed. It was the perfect way for them to end the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. If by any chance you think I should continue or write another, let me know. However, I hope I get new ideas to write something else on them. ((Can they please be canon again? I miss them.))


End file.
